Black and White: The Grinning Wolf
by Cyrus T Nyghtmare
Summary: He is always grinning and never does he stop, he only shall stop to slaughter and when the ground runs red once more he begins to grin more, he grins until the maggots and worms begin to push free of his crooked fangs. Very intense and adult themed story!


_I suppose... your wondering just HOW things got this bad?_

_Heheh... take a look around you, are things really... all THAT bad?_

No my friend, their worse, raining fire and worms, bile filled rivers, no... no I can and will make things harder... what you think I kid? Perhaps if you knew just... why things are they way they are... you would understand. You see my mortal friend, gods don't always have to be good actually they can be quite the eh... Opposite! Ha! How I love to see the terror on my worshipers faces and still like gibbering fools they dance around my fires and feast and fuck in my temples, indeed I would let them without faulting but a hair on their head. But that would just be to easy you see... just... too easy, nay they would fuck... and feast... and blab to themselves, they would slaughter and kill both for me and their own ends... I **HATE** that!

Shall there be killings they shall be done by **ME!** My claws will rend their flesh and it's MY fangs that shall penetrate their dreams like the stomach of a child! Or... is it the fact that something other then me killing something... has me angered? No... no not in the least bit, I simply find things to boring indeed since my battles with Kailex and her ilk many, many, MANY life times ago, where she and her striking legs have run off to I have yet to know. Perhaps when I find her I'll fuck her for old times sake... pin her down and have my own brutal and bloody way, you know of course once I writhe and wriggle inside of her she shall be powerless...

On a more lighter note you have perhaps come to know just why I am how I am or... why exactly I have become, well I will have to destroy when the tale has become said and done, not only shall I destroy shall I add, but I... will... take you. Every bit of your body, every hole in your skin, every single drop of blackened blood I have tainted... I shall have, it shall not be quick and the very thought of my nails sailing through flesh sends shivers down my spine... but of course we shall save that! Here here friend! A tale of my own shall be told, one so gnarly and ugly it MUST be told in such a fashion, such a... beautiful and... slow fashion, oh yes... you will enjoy it...

It all began with one cold winter night... the coldest of what I believe, never since my birth did the world freeze in such a dismal and scared state, fear ran through not only blood but the very rivers the humans and such drank from, perhaps it was just my arrival or perhaps it was the impending doom that was to befall all of them... ALL of them. Every last man woman and child would feel the cold grasp of fingers and the rotten stench of my breath on their minds and eyes, plucked out they were... plucked out and fed to my hounds. Eh... I side track myself, as I began the night was colder with a sort of evil tint to the very oxygen, gods are not born technically but in the very same sense neither do they just be.

my creation was a painful one, for once there was not a gnarly and gaunt wolven man before you but a puddle of black ooze dripping with intelligence and malice, eyes and tentacles, it was primal of course... primal to some age I have never known and never shall... yet simply one day in the endless day that was birth I simply... flashed. Gone of course was the slime that skinned my bones and figure, it melted around me as did the chaotic world I had lived upon, my very perception of reality was shattered against stones and stones of stones. Flames... Flames of a black color lit up the night, how so I will never know, it may have just been the pure malice that flew from the wild embers sat inside of the thick forest and even then, deep inside of the farm house.

You see by a simple act I was born, maggots and worms still clung to my unformed and gorey body... it was not by a actual event but more so by the creation of the event and the actions that took place in it's steed. A farmer I believe, disgruntled and at the end of his worm eaten rope had snapped, hours and years piled together to create a thick wall of hate and resentment in his heart and soul. So of course on this cold night, the coldest of nights he set fire to both his house and his family, one still bearing mother breasts full of milk and love. Three loving children one plump with home made bread and... _care_, one made of nothing save the art the decorated the crumbling walls now burning forever, the last was made of nothing short... of _obedience_.

She had lived to her last breath a child to their parent's wishes, a blind and gibbering human only satisfied when her parents and other kin were as one... needless to say her corpse did little in my creation, mentally... her ribcage twisted together with her two bothers creating mine, though a bit slim and damn near skeletal my unholy and frankly frail form did so benefit from their death I... took the liberty of retrieving them from their doom, oh yes they swim in the primal abyss raped by madness and filled with confusion, fear, and... oh gods... everything...

Ahem... the farmer seeing something comprised of both flesh and bone stalk out of his burning home took to my still malformed body a hatchet of content and anger. I shall not bore you with the slaughter but he ended skewered on a butcher's hook a few miles into the next village, his entrails had been removed and hung around him like a unholy and smelly halo. His lower jaw was removed and jammed deep into the hold his entrails had left, urine stained his body both in smell and in appearance, not his... no not his... but mine!** All of it was mine! All of my work was mine! His death was Mine!**

(And I'll stop there! Well this marks my return to Fanfiction, I'm hoping for a longer stay!)


End file.
